User blog:ChandlerParker/Opinions
Hello, fellow fanatics. I often think that the greatest characters on television, movies, or books are the one's who are undecided. They do bad things but they are also honorable when they need to be. So, without anymore ramblings, I'm giving my opinions on Gossip Girl characters. 1. Dan Humphrey First of all, I love his sarcasm. Penn does it so well, and come on, who doesn't like guys who are funny? It is probably likely that most fans enjoy the screen time with Penn Badgley compared to other characters. He is awesome and is my favorite. 2. Nate Archibald Perfect. Literally, he is perfection. How cute is he? Despite that injured lip recurring from Season 5, he is hard ''not ''to watch. He doesn't post anything to Gossip Girl which is the definition of loyalty to his friends. He tries to do everything he can to help rather than do things for himself. Which makes him even '''more '''perfect. 3. Blair Waldorf Her rude demeanor actually makes me like her '''more '''than Serena. I loved the Blair-Dan relationship, even though her heart belongs to that of the infamous Chuck Bass. The two balance (with sarcasm and even more sarcasm, though in different ways). Her scheming often helps save the day and gives her that villainous appeal. After all, who doesn't love a villain turned virtuous? (; 4. Serena van der Woodsen I often like her sense of "protecting the weak" attitude. Though, she is seemingly the weak one all throughout the show. She is a little too whiny for my taste, but still a likeable character. Besides, she is married to Ryan Reynolds. Clearly, she has some intellect. So, overall, not my favorite but definitely one that you want to succeed. 5. Jenny Humphrey Everyone hated her, though I liked her. A troubled child who wanted to fit in, of course you needed her in this plot line. She wasn't truly good nor was she truly evil. She had a fine balance. And in the end, she faced-off with the Queen B and Chuck, and told them the truth about their inevitable demise if they kept acting childish. I also liked the Nate-Jenny relationship. Apparently I loved the relationships that are doomed to fail. 6. Chuck Bass At first, hated himmmmmm. But once he found Blair, he found his benevolent side. He was obviously troubled (with a father like that, who wouldn't be?), so I can get over his dastardly ways towards Jenny in the beginning. It is depressing though that he is often alone. He needs to find friends in addition to being with Blair. Because he can't only survive with one person, considering he has others who deeply care about him. Hello, does Nate ''ring ''a bell? 7. Vanessa Abrams At the beginning, I enjoyed her and her real attitude. But once she met the upper-east siders, she seriously needed to check into the "bitch hotel." What she did to Serena and Jenny during the crazy Juliet-faze. And then made Dan's life insufferable. And '''THEN '''vanishes to Barcelona? Like, jeez. You should have fled before you did all of that shenanigans. So there you go, insight into my view of some of the characters. If I'm forgetting any, oops. I might make another one. XOXO, haha. Category:Blog posts